


Lets make it forever

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay Couple, I Love You, Lesbians, Only Us, Sweet, Tree Carving, Trees, amberprice, carve, forest, lovley, only you and me, romantic, tree - Freeform, wodds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and Rachel have an romantic and cute day out in the woods, also Rachel has an romantic idea what has to do with Chloes knife.(both are 16, no lis or bts events)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Lets make it forever

The sun is shining through the deep woods, how they make the trees looks kind of magic and the dust just sparkle arround, the brown haird with the blue hair streak walk with her blonde haird girlfriend trough this peaceful earth here in Arcadia bay, "so tell me hows school?" Chloe ask Rachel in her black jeans with red shirt and Chloes firewalk Jacket arround her shoulders, the blonde with the blue feather earring in her ear start walking slowley and say "still the same, it sucks without you and Victoria that bitch is just annoying as hell" "so all like always, glad to hear" Chloe in her dark grey jeans, the balck just simple tank top, red flannel blouse over her shoulders and black beanie say happy back.

"Can you tell me how exactly you found this place, its really so cool and magic here!?" Rachel ask Chloe as they walking "you know I grow up here and I found something what I know the magical and totally romantic Rachel Amber will love" Chloe say in her cool punk voice "Oh yeah, I caint wait" Rachel say with a smile and take Chloes hand, as they walking they hear the birds sing, the smell from the ocean and feel the wind. After they made some small talk they came across a tree stamp and Chloe says "carefull, not that you fall" and she walk over it "its cute how you worried about me Price, thats hot" Rachel say flirty and stops at the top of the tree stamp "what?" Chloe say and look over her girl, Rachel grin and spread out her arms towards Chloe "you know this is the time you have to help youre amazing girlfriend, not that she fall" Chloe smile, roll her eyes and help Rachel "see. you love that romantic shit" Chloe say and Rachel smiles big, steal a kiss from the taller girl.

Just three minutes has passed and they arrived, they standing in front of an big tree who is full of very old wodden carvings "yeah you wehre right, I love it" Rachel say and start to climb up that tree "so does the grow up here child also come or did you never climb a tree?" Rachel say a bit cheeky "I wounder that the big city girl can climb a tree!" Chloe also say cheeky back and start to climb the tree, Rachel just give her an dramatic playful face, Chloe had to smile, they climb a bit and both taking seat next to each other at a branch, both holding each other that nothing happends "thank you" Rachel say to Chloe lovley "youre welcome, I know you would like that" the brown-blue haird say back and they kiss lovley.

"So wehres youre knife?" Rachel ask her girl and Chloe adds "really!?" and she start searching for it, Chloe takes it out from her jeans pocket and hand it over to Rachel as the blond haird say "you know we wouldnt do that and thats why I love you" Chloe smiles big at Rachel and see how she starts to carve CHLOE in it "so now its youre turn" Rachel say and give the knife to Chloe, carefull she bend over Rachel and start to carve +RACHEL in the tree, after shes done Rachel look over it and say "perfect! but something is missing, can I have the knife please one more time?" Chloe give her the knife and Rachel ads FOREVER.

"youre sure with it, maybe tomorrow a hella cool another punk chick attend Blackwell and you get rid of me" Chloe say funny and Rachel start to hug Chloe and lean her head on Chloes shoulder saying funny but lovley "only wehn its youre twin sister" both laughing and Chloe kiss Rachels hair, Rachel gasp happy and say "No I mean it, I love you Chloe Price forever" both look at each other and kiss. After the kiss both cuddeling on that branch, knowing wehn the two arent here anymore this carving will be there for a long time.


End file.
